A conventional wheelbarrow for yard work or even for transporting bricks, sands or stones generally includes a bed with two handles on a rear end thereof and a support is connected to an underside of the rear end of the bed. A brace is connected to the underside of the bed and a wheel is connected to the brace. The user holds the handles and pushes the wheelbarrow so that the load in the bed can be moved form one place to another by the wheel. The support can be put on the ground to support the wheelbarrow to stop the wheelbarrow. However, the conventional wheelbarrow requires the user to move it by the user's own force and when the wheelbarrow is moved along an upward path, the user has to push hard to move the wheelbarrow. On the contrary, when the wheelbarrow is moved along a downward path, the user has to control the wheelbarrow not to move too fast or the wheelbarrow cannot be stopped.
The present invention intends to provide a driving device for driving the wheel of the wheelbarrow so that the user needs not push the wheelbarrow hard and can save a lot of energy to focus on other safety issues.